


New Arrival

by kijikun



Series: Binding Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has left John with a precious bundle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-series. Loki of course is Gabriel.

The 7-11 by some miracle had formula and bottles.

It seems like forever ago that John has held a baby, though really it hasn't been that long. Sam was a small thing in his arms not long ago. His new little son seems so tiny, nestled in his arms. Smaller that Sam or Dean had been.

The baby hiccups around the nipple of the bottle. Mary breastfed their boys, but well that's sorta out of the question for John and Loki.

John shifts the baby to his shoulder, gentle rubbing his little son's back. The baby hiccups again. John smiles slightly.

John hasn't named him.

Not yet.

He hasn't done much but take care of Dean, Sam, and the newest little Winchester since Loki showed up. The Trickster had appeared after a months absence, pressed a blanket wrapped bundle into John's arms and fled. Not that Loki can go far. Not with the talisman around John's neck.

"Got to name you sometime," John murmurs to the baby. "How about Joseph?"

Joey gurgles and John takes it for agreement. They'll call him Joey.

"It's a good name," Loki says from behind him.

John closes his eyes, not sure if what he's feeling. "You left. That wasn't part of our agreement." His voice is more steady than he feels.

"Yeah," Loki agrees.

"Give me a good reason not to stake you," John demands quietly as not to upset Joey. It's easier to be angry than hurt. "You broke the terms."

Loki comes around to where John can see him but the Trickster won't look at him. "I couldn't ... I couldn't watch or stand by if you decided..." Loki voice chokes off as if the words stick in his throat.

"If I decided what?" John asks sharply. Joey makes a soft noise and John presses his lips on the baby's head.

"Kill him," Loki whispers." I couldn't watch you kill our child."

John stares at him, horror filling his chest. "I would never..."

"You kill monsters. He and I are monsters to humans," Loki sounds more serious than John's ever heard him. "You only keep me alive to protect your boys. That's why you bound me."

John drags in a ragged breath."That's not --" But Loki won't look at him so John stands carefully. He crosses the distance to his demi-god lover and presses their son into his arms.

"I couldn't kill you anymore than I could have Mary. And I couldn't kill Joseph anymore than I could Dean and Sammy." John steps away. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the leather cord from his neck. He drops it to the ground and crushes the talisman binding Loki under his boot heel.

"John," Loki gasps.

"You're free," John says. He can't say the words, they stick in his throat. So this is the only way he can show it. To tell Loki.

Loki stares at him with wide almost white eyes that hurt to look at."I don't want to be free."

"Then stay," John says simply. If Loki doesn't -- John's not sure he can survive loosing both him and his new baby.

"Do you want me to?" Loki asks. Leaves himself in John's hands.

Again.

John nods and Loki's smile is blinding.


End file.
